TNT
Basic information TNT is an area-damaging type of Explosive that you will have to place and activate in the world to make it detonate in a few seconds. These Explosives can destroy their close surrounding, even crafted blocks and objects, and will also inflict damage on player characters as well as on Creatures (which the detonation will send flying to top it off) in their area of effect. Common TNT is the weakest of all TNT-type Explosives. Advanced TNT Strong TNT and Super TNT can destroy harder rocks and will also create even larger holes in the game-world. Effects TNT destroys up to 7x7x7 soft surface blocks max (2 downwards, 2 upwards, 2 sideways + 1 block in the middle maximum each), up to rocks that the Fossil layer is made of (including Bedrock and Limestone), but not harder rocks like Stalactite or Siltstone (since update R41). All TNT-type Bombs leave Nodes of Ore and storage containers (including crafting stations and the like) intact. Obtaining TNT TNT can often be found in Stone Treasure Chests, Obsidian Treasure Chests, Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests that all spawn in darkness on rocks of different underground layers. TNT can also occasionally be obtained from Hot Feet. and rarely from Keepas of any kind as a loot or pet-harvest. Unlocking the crafting recipe These Explosives can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (opened with "q"), but only after the crafting-recipe for TNT has been unlocked by obtaining Coal (since update R41). Coal can be extracted from Coal Nodes found all over the Fossil layer underground or the Mountains and can even be made from Tar. Coal can also be found in significant amounts in most Treasure Chests except for Obsidian Treasure Chests. And Coal can often be obtained from Keepas of any kind in small amounts as well. Crafting TNT To craft 4 bombs of TNT at at time, you'll need: * 8 (blocks of) Limestone taken from the Fossil layer, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell to be equipped * 2x Gunpowder that can be made from Coal in a Processor, can be found in most Treasure Chests or can be looted or pet-harvested from dangerous Hot Feet or unresisting Keepas of any kind * 2 green Globs of Goo that can either be crafted from Mold in your Crafting Menu or can occasionally be looted or pet-harvested from nearly all common Creatures Crafting or taking basic TNT is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting-recipes for Strong TNT (that can make larger holes into harder blocks) and Advanced TNT. How to use TNT To use these Explosives, drag (a stack of) TNT into your quickbar and then put one of them into the gameworld with right-click. Then right-click directly on the bomb again to activate it - and quickly back away. To remove a more significant number of blocks it is advised to dig a hole and place the bomb into it (as shown on the pictures). If you should decide that you do not want to make this bomb detonate after placing it after all, you can just pick it up again ("pull") by using left-click on the explosive instead of right-click which would activate it. TNT can destroy blocks and items like Dirt, Grass, Wood, torches, crafted building blocks, furniture, doors, Leaves, Sandstone, Rocky Dirt, Mud, Stone, Canyonstone, Ruddy Canyonstone, Dark Canyonstone, Bedrock, Limestone, Fossils, Magnetite, Tourmaline, but not any harder rocks from the Stalactite layer, Lava layer or Corruption layer. As mentioned, TNT does not destroy Nodes of Ore (Coal, Obsidian Ore, Iron Ore, Diamond Ore, Lumite Ore), and also does not extract Ores from Nodes (that's what Extractors are for). TNT can be ignited on or even under Water and other liquids. It will make up to 7x7x7 blocks of liquid evaporate, but if there's enough liquid around it, this will usually refill the hole quickly. In shallow bodies of liquids, TNT will also create a hole into the ground of course. Using TNT on any flammable blocks or material, even under highly inflammable Tar will not set anything on fire. Currently TNT also cannot be activated by fire nor by using a fuse, and it cannot be wired either. Can't activate TNT? If you cannot place TNT, then your permission ranking is not sufficient on this gameworld or player claim or within an Adventure (you will probably be set to "Visitor"). If you can place TNT but cannot activate it (usually a message window saying "TNT cannot be used in this claim" or "TNT cannot be used at this location" will be displayed), then the activation of area-damaging Explosives like all kinds of TNT and Excavators is disabled either on this player claim (advanced claim option "TNT enabled") or on the whole game-world (gameworld option "Disable Explosives"). Also creators of Adventures can either enable or disable the use of TNT-type Explosives within their adventures. If other devices like Teleporters also do not react, and no message windows are displayed, then try relogging (take care to wait a little before logging in again). Remember that basic TNT cannot remove blocks that are harder than Bedrock and Limestone, so harder rocks will just stay where they are if you activate TNT on the Stalactite layer, the Lava layer or the Corruption layer, however the TNT itself will be used up and vanish. Warning Attention! All kinds of TNT can also destroy crafted blocks and objects (including Lumite furniture and Corrupted Stone Wall, except for worlds where the option "Disable Explosives" is activated, or "TNT enabled" is deactivated for claim. TNT explosives cannot destroy items that can store materials inside (like chests) nor their contents though. Category:Crafted Category:Explosives Category:Treasure Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest Category:Non-Throwable